The disclosure relates to an electronic module and method for producing an electronic module.
Electronic components, for example, sensors, large electrical components, and/or plugs, are fastened in electronic modules on the printed circuit board elements, for example, by screws and/or rivet connections or integrated therein. Pins, which are plugged into printed circuit board elements and/or flexible films (so-called plug-through solder contacts), protrude out of the sensors, components, and/or plugs. Alternatively, these pins are welded or soldered on to relaying stamped gratings. The sensor and/or the plug are connected to a central transmission control unit iTCU or a transmission plug by means of the stamped gratings, flexible films, and/or printed circuit boards.
Previously known types of fastening of sensors, components, and/or plugs on printed circuit board elements have typically have the disadvantage that the position of the sensor and/or plug can only be changed by fundamental design changes. However, the change of the position of the electronic components or the sensors and/or plugs, respectively, is generally made more difficult in that the screws and/or rivets for fastening the electronic components require area and volume on the printed circuit board element.
Moreover, electronic components are fastened by means of reflow soldering on the printed circuit board element. Therefore, in the prior art, the sensors and/or plugs have to be designed in such a way that they withstand the high temperatures during the reflow soldering without damage. Large electrical components such as throttle coils may only be reflow soldered to a limited extent because of the high thermal mass (large copper mass).